New found Love!
by RainDropsAndLollypops
Summary: Sent to America by her parents. Ginny meets an unlikly friend at her muggle school. And takes up Cheerleading! Read & Review. I suck at summarys! :P
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley, the youngest daughter of Molly and Arthur Weasley, was transferred to an American boarding school just after her sixth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

Her new school was a non magical school that went by the name of, Rancho Carne High School, of Adapting to it wasn't that easy for Ginny. Each night she would retire to her dorm which she shared with four other girls, and cry herself to sleep.

Ginny's first few weeks at Rancho Carne High School were a lonely experience for her altogether. She would be bullied by the jocks, bitched about by the cheerleaders, and stared at by the teachers. She just wanted to go home, back to the Burrow where she could use her magic and play Quidditch. Ginny soon got tired of waiting for her friends to reply to her letters so she took up dancing, something she would never have tried if she was back at Hogwarts.

Every Monday and Thursday evening she would walk down to the sports centre and plug her iPod into the speakers and just dance to the music that echoed around the hall. She would dance and dance until her legs couldn't take anymore. Then Ginny would retire to her room for a well deserved sleep.

One Thursday evening when she was dancing, so caught up in the rhythm of the music that she never noticed one of the new teachers come in, he sat there so enthralled by how she moved to the rhythm, he silently took out his mobile and recorded her dancing. He examined her closely and shook his, no, that can't be Ginny Weasley from Hogwarts, He thought to himself. Slowly and quietly he crept out of the hall and up to the staff lounge.

The next day at school Ginny noticed people were staring at her more than usually and the cheerleader weren't bitching about her, but actually smiling at her instead. This made Ginny really nervous. When the bell rang signalling lunch time, Ginny made her way to the cafeteria for something to eat, when she heard music and everyone cheering.

She looked around to see a video of her dancing in the school hall. This is it, my entire school life here destroyed, she thought to herself, until teachers were coming up to her and asking her where did she learn to dance like that, she would simply reply, "I taught myself when I came here."

The teachers would smile and walk away. Maybe everything is not going to be a total disaster after all. But who recorded my dancing, no one came into the hall while I was there, I made sure of it. She shook herself out of her thought when she saw one of the teachers, "Oliver" she said quietly.

"That can't be Oliver Wood, from Hogwarts. I thought he went on to play for Puddlemere united after school." Ginny looked around again and noticed he was gone. As the day went on Ginny thought the day couldn't get any better. She was wrong, and far from it.

**Well thats the first chapter guys.! What did ya think? I know it's short but I had a little bit of beginners writer block :P This was originally posted on but i lost my password and was unable to finish it :( Well review! All positive and negative reviews are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Life at school had gotten a lot better for Ginny since her new found hobby had been exposed to everyone. She made a small number of friends, and got better grades in school because she was happy enough to put an effort into homework.

But the one thing she couldn't get off her mind…Oliver Wood. Here and teaching. She thought about him all day. Heading back to her dorm she saw a small white bird in the sky. Eyes widening she gasped. It was Hedwig.

Running like her life depended on it, turning the corner she collided head first with someone. Just as she was to hit the ground strong arms grabbed her and supported her shaky leg.

Looking up, she grinned. It was him. The boy, or man as he would be now, she thought about all day. "Oliver?" She said breathlessly long forgetting about Hedwig. "Ginny Weasley, Fred and Georges little sister." He replied.

Ginny looked up and nodded. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "In a muggle school, teaching. I thought you went on to play professional Quidditch."

"I did, for a while Ginny. But I had an accident and badly damaged my shoulder. So I decided to come abroad and teach. Since I didn't really have many qualifications to teach in a class full of muggle kids I became a P.E teacher and the Cheerleading couch."

He said grinning at her confused expression. Motioning for her to follow, he walked a little way down the corridor and into a little room. His office. 

"What's Cheerleading?"

She asked. She'd only been here a few weeks and still hadn't quite got to grips with the whole muggle sports. Though she was quite good at Hockey according to her old P.E teacher.

"It's kinda like a dance group, but they cheer for the football team and such. And go away on competitions."

He explained to her, sitting down, motioning her to sit too.

"So Ginny. Why are you here?…didn't you have another year or so in Hogwarts." He asked politely.

"I did, but the attacks were becoming more and more frequent so mum and dad sent me here. Away from it all." She answered, biting her lip.

Oliver looked quite handsome in his tracksuit and shirt. Shaking her head out of her thoughts she smiled.

"I miss them, a lot. I haven't even received an owl since I arrived here. Well I think I saw Hedwig when I ran into you.." Ginny said sighing.

"Well, maybe they are trying to contact you now." Oliver said. "Look how about we talk about something different." He offered.

Ginny nodded.. "Emm…so.." She said, not knowing what to talk about. They sat in silence for a long while before Oliver spoke up.

"You're a very good dancer, Ginny.. Where did you learn how to dance." He asked.

"I thought myself when I came here. No one wanted to talk to me. The new girl...And it was the next best thing to Quidditch, which I can't play here." She said shyly.

"I was hoping my video would help with that." He said looking at her. He looked her up and down. She had certainly changed. And in a good way. She had filled out nicely and she was average in height…and her vibrant red hair was as lovely as ever.. 

"Y-your video?" She asked. "You recorded me…Erm I don't know what to say."

"How about, thanks." He grinned.

"Well.. Erm I have to go now. I have homework." She said quickly.

"Ok… Ginny, before you go. Will you try out for the team…The cheerleading team?" He asked.

"Oh…er ok.." She said, before she could stop herself. Walking out of the office and around the corner she couldn't help but smile. "He is hot." She said to herself. Suddenly she gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh my gods, did I just say I think my new P.E teacher is hot."

Back in his office. Oliver paced his office. "Ginny has changed from a little girl to a beautiful looking girl. No woman..." He said to himself.. "Oh gods.. I'm falling for the youngest Weasley. What are her brothers going to do." He thought aloud…


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny attended her classes as normal, but her thoughts were still on Oliver!. "Wow! He is hot. Why didn't I notice him before he left?" She asked herself one day while sitting in her dorm.

Emily, the girl in the bed beside her walked in and overheard Ginny talk to herself. They had always seemed to get on since Ginny arrived.

"Hi Gin!" Emily said happily. "Who's hot?" She asked curiously. "Hey Emily. Oh, do you know the new P.E coach? Mr Wood. Well you'll never believe me but, I went to school with him! I was in the same house in school. He was my brothers mate."

She said looking at Emily. Emily sat there looking at Ginny shocked.

"You know Mr Wood! OMG, you don't know how lucky you are. Half the girls here are in love with him and you know him personally!"

Emily said. She grinned like a silly school girl..

"Any chance you can introduce me and him." She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Emily!" Ginny squealed. "I am not setting you and Oliver up!" She shouted with smile on her face.

"Oliver? Ooh on first name basis are we?" Emily asked.

"What? I've always called him Oliver. We shared a common room along with all the other Gryffindor's. I was on his Quidd-Football team!" She said.

"Gryffindors?" Emily asked confused.

"Oh, err that was the name our house." She said biting her lip.

"Oh okay." Emily said quietly. She had heard that name before. "Oh and Gin.. Some bird was in here the other day. It had a letter attached to it's leg. It had your name on it." She said with a shrug.

Ginny jumped off her bed. "Really? Where is it?" She asked quickly, smiling brightly..

"It's over there." Emily said pointing to the small pile of paper on Ginny's nightstand. Ginny rushed over and saw the letter. The writing was very familiar. "Harry?" She whispered.

She opened the letter and her smile faltered. She sank to the floor. Tears poured down her cheeks. "Please, no. Not B-Bill." She whispered, her tears falling onto the parchment. A small sob escaped her lips.

Suddenly she got up and ran out of the room. Leaving a stunned Emily sitting there.

Ginny ran through the halls going the same route she had a few nights ago, when she stopped outside the office. His office. She knocked the door and walked in. Her eyes full of tears.

Oliver sat at his desk reading the paper when he saw Ginny walk in. He saw her tear stained face and the parchment in her hand. He got up and walked over to her.

"What's happened Gin?" He asked softly.

"I-it's Bill. H-he's gone." She cried, shoving the parchment into his hands. Oliver looked at the parchment. It read:

_Dear Ginny,_

_I hope school is going well. I hope your studying hard as I know you have tests coming up. I__'__m sure you__'__ve made many new friends. We__'__re all very sorry we haven__'__t sent letters, or even called, but we__'__ve been busy. _

_Ginny, I__'__m sure no one has told you yet as we are all still shook up about it but their was an attack on Hogsmeade. __Everyone __was send out to help. But we were out numbered. Gin, Bill didn__'__t make it.. They surrounded him. _

_I__'__m so sorry. Harry and Professor Lupin will be coming to collect you on Saturday night to bring you back to the Burrow for the funeral. It__'__s all been arranged. I__'__m sorry you had to find out this way Gin._

_We all miss you so much._

_Yours,_

_Hermione._

**X X X **

Oliver looked at the letter and shook his head. He could see the tear drops drying on the parchment running the ink. He put the parchment on the table and pulled Ginny into a hug.

"Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry to hear about Bill. He was a great man. And he will always be remembered." Oliver whispered to her as he tightened his grip. They stayed like that for nearly an hour when their was a knock on the office door. Ginny looked up, Oliver told her to sit down on the chair. She nodded tearfully, her eyes all puffy.

Oliver opened the door to reveal the head cheerleader, Rose. "Hello sir." She said almost song like. She was a tall girl with long flowing blonde hair.

"Hello Ms Swan. What can I do for you?" He asked politely. Oliver looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Well I was wondering if I could have tryouts this Saturday. Jenna fell from the pyramid and shattered a bone in her hip. She'll be in and out of Physiotherapy for the next few months. She won' t be here for the competition." She finished with a sigh.

"I'm afraid you can't. I'll be attending a funeral on Saturday with Ms Weasley." He said moving to the side to show a teary eyed Ginny.

Rose nodded and turned on her heal. She looked back and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry to hear someone close to you died." She said to Oliver and was gone.

Oliver closed the door and walked back to Ginny. "You should go back to your dorm and get some sleep. I'll let the other teachers know you might be late or not showing up in the morning for classes." He said hugging her again.

"Everything will be okay, Gin." He smiled at her and she walked out of the office.


	4. Chapter 4

The walk back to her dorm was dull. She felt empty inside. She always had six older brothers to look after her. Keep her safe. Now she only had five. Tears poured down her cheeks.

She walked into the room to see Emily waiting for her. Ginny sighed and wiped her eyes only to have more tears pour down her cheeks.

Emily looked at Ginny and rose from her bed. She walked Ginny and embraced her into a tight hug once she saw the tears on her friends face. "Gin? What's wrong?" Emily asked worriedly. "I-it's nothing." Ginny stuttered through her sobs.

Looking at her friend Emily pulled away from her shaking her head. "Nothing? Gin, you're crying. Something's happened." She stated. Ginny looked at her. Her eyes red and puffy from crying so much. "I-it's m-my b-brother. H-he w-was killed i-in an accident." She chocked out. It hit her like a ton of bricks. Bill was gone. Emily led Ginny to her bed and they sat in silence. Ginny's sobs were the only sound. Ginny fell asleep from exhaustion.

The next day Emily decided against waking Ginny up as she had woken up every few hours screaming out her brother's name. She felt sorry for her.

Emily made her way out of the dorm and towards Oliver's office. She needed to tell him about Ginny.

Knocking softly on the door, Emily waited for someone to answer. A faint 'Come in' was heard and Emily opened the door. She saw Oliver sitting at his desk. "Sir, I-It's Ginny. She's taking everything…badly." She said with a sigh.

Oliver looked up at Emily and sighed. "I think we both are. Bill was a good friend." He said looking down. "Where is she?"

"She's in our dorm room. She didn't get much sleep. Through the whole night she was waking up calling out for Bill." Emily said sadly.

Oliver stood up slowly. "Thank you Ms Scott. You should get to class now." He said writing her a late note for her teacher. Emily nodded and walked out of the room.

Watching as Emily walked out of the room, Oliver quickly left his office and walked quickly to the girls dorms. He began to run, suddenly colliding with someone. "Ugh" He said as an involuntary groan escaped his lips. "I'm sorry…Mrs Richardson." He said looking at the school Principal.

"That's quite alright Mr Wood." She said a gentle smile on her face. "What has you in such a rush?" Mrs Richardson asked curiously. "Oh, I need to see Miss Weasley. She lost her brother not so long ago." He said quietly.

Mrs Richardson covered her mouth. Her eyes changing from happy to sad. "Oh my. Miss Weasley is the new girl from England?" She said sadly. "The poor girl." Oliver nodded at her. "Yes, Ginny was very close to Bill." Oliver said.

"Mr Wood, how, may I ask do you know Miss Weasley's brother?" She asked raising her eyebrow. "Oh, I'm a friend on Ginny's brothers. We went to school together." He said looking at her.

"Ginny was a first year when I was in my last year. What a terrible year the poor girl had. Suffered greatly." Oliver said remembering the Chamber of Secrets being re-opened by a possessed Ginny.

"Miss Weasley's old Professor and her friend will be coming to collect her for the funeral on Saturday." Oliver said sighing.

"That's quiet alright. Tell Miss Weasley I am sorry for her loss and that she can take all the time she needs." Mrs Richardson said before walking away.

Oliver sighed deeply and ran to the dorm. He stood outside the door quietly. The silence outside was almost excruciating. A low hum came from inside the room.

Putting his ear to the door he could hear a soft voice coming from the room.

_**When I think back**_

_**On these times**_

_**And the dreams**_

_**We left behind**_

_**I'll be glad 'cause**_

_**I was blessed to get**_

_**To have you in my life**_

_**When I look back**_

_**On these days**_

_**I'll look and see your face**_

_**You were right there for me**_

A low sob brought Oliver out of his thoughts. He knew that song well. He heard it often during his short visits at the Burrow.

Ginny sat on the ground, her red hair matted to her wet face as tears spilled continuously. Sobs wracked through her body. The song continued to play.

_**In my dreams**_

_**I'll always see you soar**_

_**Above the skyIn my heart**_

_**There will always be a place**_

_**For you for all my life**_

_**I'll keep a part**_

_**Of you with me**_

_**And everywhere I am**_

_**There you'll be**_

_**And everywhere I am**_

_**There you'll be**_

The song was her and Bills. Surrounding her were pictures of her and Bill at Shell Cottage, the Burrow and Hogwarts. She picked up one of the pictures shakily. It was of her and Bill just before she came here. Her last memory of him.

She sobbed harder.

Oliver knocked on the door softly. "Ginny?" He called out gently. Looking around the room he saw her in a heap on the ground crying. He rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Shh. Everything will be fine." He soothed her. "I-its o-our Song. B-Bill and mine." She stuttered through her sobs. "I-I miss h-him s-so much. I-I s-should have s-stayed in E-England. S-stayed w-with him longer." She said her body shaking through the sobs.

_**Well you showed me**_

_**How it feels**_

_**To feel the sky**_

_**Within my reach**_

_**And I always**_

_**Will remember all**_

_**The strength you**_

_**Gave to me**_

_**Your love made me**_

_**Make it through**_

_**Oh, I owe so much to you**_

_**You were right there for me**_

Ginny and Oliver sat in silence. His arms around her in a comforting way while she cried on his shoulder.

"Gin, you should get something to eat." Oliver said breaking the long silence. Ginny looked up at him and shook her head. "I'm not hungry" She mumbled.

_**'Cause I always saw in you**_

_**My light, my strength**_

_**And I want to thank you**_

_**Now for all the ways**_

_**You were right there for me**_

_**You were right there for me**_

_**For always**_

Oliver looked at her and sighed. "Gin, I'm not having you starve for the next three days until Potter and Lupin come to get you." He said pulling her off the ground gently.

_**In my dreams**_

_**I'll always see you soar**_

_**Above the sky**_

_**In my heart**_

_**There will always be a place**_

_**For you for all my life**_

_**I'll keep a part**_

_**Of you with me**_

_**And everywhere I am**_

_**There you'll be**_

_**And everywhere I am**_

_**There you'll be**_

_**There you'll be**_

The song stopped playing and Ginny nodded numbly. "Okay." She said quietly. Oliver brought Ginny out of the dorm and down the long corridor. When her cool air hit Ginny's tear stained face she shivered slightly.

[A/N: Okay. I know my story is so very very crap at the moment. But I've been under stress with school lately. The song in my story in There you'll be by Faith Hill. Ginny is a little OOC but so will many of my characters. Please review. Criticism is welcome. Let me know how I can make this better.]


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver looked at Ginny and sighed softly. "It's okay Ginny. Potter will finish this war and everything will be fine." He said softly, hugging her tightly as she started crying again. "Bill went down and fighter. So have the countless others who have died trying to rid the world of you know who." Oliver finished.

Ginny looked at Oliver and nodded tearfully. She couldn't speak in fear of just crying her heart out again. "I-I'm going to go for a walk. I'm not hungry." She said wiping her eyes before walking away.

Oliver stared at Ginny sadly. 'She still loves them all, even though they send her away.' He thought to himself. Oliver turned around and walked back to his office quickly. He needed to go to the Burrow and bring Potter and Lupin over here now. Ginny won't survive another three nights like this.

When he made it to his office he locked the door. Rushing to his desk he unlocked the drawer and took out a small pot of powder. Taking a handful he threw some into the fireplace and said 'The Burrow' very clearly. In a whoosh of flames he was gone. Stumbling out of the fireplace at the Burrow, Oliver quickly brushed himself off. He was about to introduce himself to anyone who was in the room but looked up to see no one.

The smell of home baking flew aimlessly around the house. That could only mean one thing. Mrs Weasley was baking. Oliver slowly walked to the kitchen. He cleared his throat when he saw a room full of red heads, and some black and brunette and surprisingly pink haired people.

Everyone stared at him. Then Oliver saw the pain and suffering in everyone's eyes. "O-Oliver?" Harry, Fred and George stuttered. Oliver nodded softly. "Yes, It' me." He said. "First of all, I am so sorry to hear about what happened to Bill. He was a great man." Oliver started. "And I'm sorry for intruding but, Ginny, is currently studying at the school I am working in. Well she's taking everything so hard." He sighed.

"She won't eat. I was wondering, more hoping, would it be possible if she could come home now." He said looking at Mrs Weasley directly. "If she is like a walking zombie now, I don't want to think of what will happen in three days." He finished, looking at everyone. Harry was already out of the kitchen and going through the floo. Oliver stared at the door.

"I think I should go after him." Remus Lupin stood up from the table and followed Harry's path out the door. ", Mr Lupin, would it be possible for you to bring Harry to my office before you go in search of Ginny." Oliver said to the older man. "I think I know what Ginny has gone for a 'walk' to. And I think you should let her let everything out first." Remus nodded and Oliver with a small smile and went through the floo.

"W-Where has Ginny gone for a 'walk'?" Fred asked curiously. "She's gone to the P.E Hall to Dance." Oliver said looking at Fred. Mrs Weasley gasped. "G-Ginny's dancing?" She asked crying softly. "Yes. She's been dancing for a while now." Oliver said. "Oh, my baby. She hasn't danced since before her first year at Hogwarts." Mrs Weasley said. Oliver chose not to ask more about Ginny's first year as he knew quite a bit about it.

"Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, I think I should leave. Mr Lupin mightn't be able to find Harry if he's left the office.." Oliver said.

"Once again, I am so very truly sorry about your loss. I shall be attending the funeral on Saturday to pay my respects" He said. As he turned to leave Mrs Weasley rushed to him with a basket of cookies, buns, ginger bread men and other home baked goods. "Take care of my baby." She said handing him the basket. Oliver nodded and walked back to the fireplace throwing a handful of powder into the flames. "Oliver Woods Office!" He said stumbling out of the fireplace.

He was surprised to see Remus and Harry there. They were standing at the large window in the office looking down over the P.E Hall. Oliver smiled slightly. Ginny was, indeed there dancing her heart out. Releasing every emotion that took over her through each step.

Remus turned around. "Molly told me she was good, but she is so emotionally connected to each step she makes." Remus said to Oliver. Oliver nodded. "Yeah. It's what got her noticed here at the school. Though she tends to stay to herself. I've only ever seen he speak to Emily, her friend, and the teachers." Oliver said sadly.

"I-I want to see her." Harry said, tears on the verge of spilling. At that point, Oliver could see the love Harry has for Ginny. Oliver nodded slowly. "Okay. I'll bring you down okay. But wait until she's sees you. She hasn't showed a single emotion beside sadness since she found out about Bills death. This is the only thing that has kept her happy the whole time she's been here." Oliver said before leading the way out of the office.

Quietly he walked down the stairs towards the door to the P.E hall. Oliver slowly and quietly opened the door. The song Breathe Slow by Alesha Dixon ran through the halls. Harry pushed his way slowly through the door and slumped against the wall, as did Remus and Oliver.

The song slowly came to an end. Ginny slumped to the ground, exhausted and both physically and emotionally. She looked up and saw three sets of eyes looking at her. She stopped on one pair. A pair of emerald green eyes that were tearing up. Standing up she stumbled towards Harry, like he did to her. The two hugged each other like there was no tomorrow.

Ginny was sobbing hysterically now. "H-Harry! I-I've missed you s-so m-much!" She cried into his shoulder.

"I've missed you too Gin." He said holding her closer. "Everyone does." He bit his lip. Oliver looked at the pair and sighed. When he saw Ginny with Harry he got this feeling, something he's never felt before in the pit of his stomach. He pushed it to the back of his head.

Remus and Oliver stared at the pair and they sat in the middle of the P.E hall crying, for Ginny anyway, and staring at each other silently. It was as if the two were having a conversation without words but with their eyes.

[So sorry for the very very late update. Had the worst writers block ever!! Well I tried to pull something together and I know its crap but it's worth a read and maybe a review? Please? I'm open for suggestions too. To make this story better.]


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny looked at Harry and he hugged her. Remus cleared his throat. "Harry. Ginny. Maybe we should leave and go back to the Burrow." He said quietly. Ginny stared at Remus and shook her head. "I-I'm not going back. Everything there reminds me of him." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Each of you spent time with Bill before he died. While I was sent here for my 'protection'. Well it's not protecting me. It's killing me. I'm away from my friends and family and now I lose a brother that I never got to say goodbye to!" She said before walking away.

Harry, Oliver and Remus stared at her. "Maybe we should go after her." Remus said turning to Oliver. Oliver shook his head. "You guys head back to my office and wait there. I'll go get her." He said before running after Ginny.

"Ginny!" He shouted when he saw some red hair turn a corner. He started running after her. After a few minutes he finally caught up with her.

"Ginny." He said softly. "You have to go. It's the last chance you'll get to say goodbye." Oliver said turning her around. His heart melted just seeing her. She was crying.

"I can't. If I go back now. I'll never be able to leave!" She said, her brown eyes glistening. Oliver bit his lip and hugged Ginny. "It's seeing Harry that brought this on. I love him so much. He's been through so much and so have I. It's the only thing we have in common. You know who." Ginny said slowly.

"He saved me in first year. Asked me out in fifth year and then broke my heart at Dumbledore's funeral. But still I love him like I still love all my family for sending me here!" She said wiping her eyes.

"I'm only getting used to the idea of now having to wake up to mums cooking. Fred and George laughing or Ron's snoring. Or dad talking about the latest muggle product in stores!"

Oliver stared at Ginny. He didn't know how she felt about the move here. He thought she just missed Hogwarts and magic. He now knew that she missed everything. She was the one that suffered most. Living in America with no one to turn to. No one to share her problems or feelings with.

"He was my favourite. I could talk to him about anything and he would help me. No matter what it was." Ginny mumbled quietly. Oliver hugged her.

"If you go back now. You'll hear Fred and George shouting. Ron snoring. Smell your mums cooking and tell you dad about your muggle life. Show him your iPod." Oliver said firmly.

"They all miss you. They all know how you feel. Please. Go say goodbye to him. He'll never be gone. He'll be by your side with you through thick and thin, Gin." He said looking at her.

"Okay." Ginny said quietly before walking away from Oliver and towards his office. Oliver followed quietly beside her.

When they were outside his office Oliver heard quiet whispers.

"I still love her Moony." Harry said in a hushed voice. It sounded as if his voice was strained as if he was crying. "Harry. Ginny loves you too but don't make this any harder than it already is. She's lost her brother and when she has to come back here she'll be losing her whole family basically." Remus said in his kind, gentle voice.

Harry sighed and it was all silent. Oliver opened the door and looked at Harry and Remus. Remus looking at him and Oliver nodded to the silent question. Ginny stepped out behind him and towards the fire.

"C-Can you guys go before me. I want to go home last. Think about everything for few minutes alone." Ginny asked them. Three heads nodded and three separate shouts of 'The Burrow' were said.

Ginny stood against Oliver's desk debating with herself. Should she go home and mourn her loss with her family of should she wallow in her own self pity in her dorm room alone.

While Ginny had her silent debate back at the Burrow people were frantic. Oliver, Remus and Harry had arrived ten minutes ago and still no Ginny. Mrs Weasley was weeping in her husbands arms. Both were afraid there daughter would never come and had run away.

Oliver stared at the fire silently as did Harry.

Ginny took a deep breath and let her last tears fall freely before shouting 'The burrow' and throwing the powder down. She was whooshed away in a bright green light and stumbled out of the fireplace.

Everyone in the room stared at her not knowing whether to hug her or stay put. Ginny made their decision for them by running up to her run and slamming the door.

Mr Weasley stared up the stairs sadly. She was taking it hard. He had never seen her this wound up since she came home after her first year. He just prayed silently it wouldn't be as bad.

Mrs Weasley sobbed loudly. "M-My baby's home." She said quietly. Harry stared at the fireplace blankly before walking out of the room. Hermione and Ron stared at him confused. They made to get off their chairs when Remus shook his head. "He still loves her." He said softly.

Hermione nodded while Ron just stood looking at the door. This was going to be a messed up weekend.

Ginny sat in her room. "Can't face them. Not yet" She mumbled to herself. "Too soon. They sent me away. They don't want me here." She kept rambling on barely hearing the feint knock on the door.

"Ginevra?" A small voice came through as the door creaked open. Mr Weasley walked in. "Dad?" Ginny asked, her voice breaking. "Oh dad, I've missed you so much." She said flinging herself at her dad hugging him like it was the last time she would ever see him.

"I've missed my angel too." He said softly hugging Ginny just as tight as she was him.

"W-Why did you send me there?" She finally asked. She had never asked them once in the letters she sent, nor did she mention that she never once received a reply.

"To protect you dear. You know who knew about your relationship between Harry. You would have been his next victim. Your mother and I couldn't have that. We love you too much to lose you." Mr Weasley said in a low voice.

"B-But why didn't you reply to my letters? I sent one every week and I got none back." She said desperately. Ginny wanted answers. She needed them.

"We thought that by distancing ourselves from you, you'd forget us and try live normally as a muggle. Have a proper childhood without this war raging through our own world." He said sitting down on her bed. Ginny sat down next to her.

"We all love you so much we don't want anything to happen to you. I should go down to the others. There is a lot to be done over the next two days." Mr Weasley said softly.

"Ginny?" He asked. "Yes dad?" She replied. Mr Weasley took out a small black box from his pocket. "Bill would have wanted you to have this." He said handing it to her before leaving the room.

Ginny stared down at the box. Her hands were shaking slightly. She looked at it silently not knowing if she wanted to open it or not.

Downstairs everyone was sitting in the kitchen. An uncomfortable silence hung in the room. Mr Weasley walked in and everyone looked at him. "How is she Mr Weasley?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

"Upset. Confused. Tired." Mr Weasley said, listing off the main emotions Ginny was feeling.

"Don't forget hunger." Oliver said quietly. "She hasn't eaten since she got Hermione's letter." he finished looking down at the table.

"I tried to bring her to the canteen but she just wanted to be alone."

Mrs Weasley sighed. "I should go up to her." She said softly. "I think she wants to be alone Molly." Remus said to her. Mrs Weasley nodded and everything went silent again.

[Ohh Ginny's depressed. Should she get with Harry? Will she open the box and she what Bill left her? Review people]


	7. Chapter 7

As the day went on everyone just moped around the Burrow. Mrs Weasley spoke with the Order to about the funeral arrangement and protection charms to be strengthened for Saturday.

Harry refused to speak to anyone. He just wanted to speak to Ginny but she wouldn't leave her room for anything but the bathroom. Mr or Mrs Weasley brought her food up but she only ate bare amounts of it.

The day after Ginny arrived back at the Burrow everyone was tense. No one has seen her once. 

Oliver was worried. As was Harry. Neither had spoken to each other nor Ginny since they found her in the PE hall. 

Dinner came and went with another no show from Ginny. Tension was so thick you could cut it once Mrs Weasley came back from Ginny's room with a full plate of food. Only a few potatoes were touched as was the chicken.

"She needs to eat!" Charlie said slamming his fists on the table. "We've all lost Bill but you don't see us starving ourselves!" He said desperately. 

"She's not only lost Bill. She's lost part of who she is." Fleur said quietly in her soft French accent. 

**[A/N: Sorry but I don't know how to write how she says things in her accent so just imagine it. Please? For me]**

"Bill was her favourite. We all know it." She said. Everyone stared at her shocked. No one had heard her speak since Bill died. 

"He was the one she owled if something was wrong. He was the one she turned to when no one in that muggle school talked to her. She lost her friend and brother in the one day so, just leave her alone." Fleur finished before standing up and walking out of the room.

Mrs Weasley looked at the door that Fleur walked out. "She spoke. Finally she spoke." She mumbled.

Upstairs Ginny sat on her bed staring down at the little black box. A knock on the door brought Ginny out of her thoughts. She looked at the door. Was she ready to see someone? Was she ready to forgive them for sending her away and shunning her?

She made her up mind quickly. "C-Come in." She called out. Fleur walked in and closed the door silently.

"Ginny? Can I have a word with you?" She asked standing at the door awkwardly. Ginny nodded. "Okay. You can sit down." Ginny said moving over so Fleur could sit down.

Fleur nodded and sat down on the bed next to her. "Ginny, I know that the two of us have never gotten on really well. But I really do love you like a sister." She said. Ginny looked at her and bit her lip. "Fleur. I love you like a sister too it's just you always come off as you were better than us." Ginny said quickly.

"Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry. I never meant to come off so snobbish. Your family were so close and I felt like an outsider. I always tried to get in on all of your family traditions I just felt like I was intruding." Fleur said tearfully. Ginny wiped her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for being so rude to you Fleur." Ginny said hugging her tightly. Fleur hugged Ginny back crying softly.

"I would apologise to Bill for being so rude to you too if I had gotten the chance to say goodbye." She said slowly. Fleur cringed slightly.

"I'm sorry I mentioned him. The pain is still raw for me too." Ginny said looking down at the little box in her hands.

Fleur looked at the box and smiled slightly. "I knew he'd give it to you some how." She said looking at Ginny.

Ginny looked at Fleur and smiled. "I haven't opened it yet. I don't know if I want to." She said honestly.

"Take your time. Bill put a lot of effort into it and we were going to travel to America to visit you in a few weeks." Fleur said. "After he received your letters about not fitting in he went out and got you that."

Ginny stared at the box and opened it. She stared down at the beautiful item staring down at her. Picking up carefully she examined it with small smile.

"I-It's beautiful." She mumbled, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Thank you fleur." She said hugging her again.

"Thank you Bill." She mumbled tearfully. Fleur smiled and hugged Ginny before standing up. "I should go down and help your mother with the dinner." She said walking to the door.

"Ginny?" She said looking at the crying red head. "Yeah?" Ginny asked. "Please eat something. Bill wouldn't want his favourite sibling waste away." She said before walking out of the door and closing in silently.

**[A/N: Short I know. Anyone want to guess what Ginny got off Bill? Well you guys know the drill. Please review. I might update later today seeing as it's only 1:30 am :P]**


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny sat quietly thinking about what Fleur had said about loving her like a sister. Ginny really had treated Fleur lousy when Bill was alive now she realizes it the day before her brother's funeral! Timing wasn't one of Ginny's best qualities.

Ginny looked down at the box and sighed. She opened it slowly and gasped loudly. A small heart shaped pendant hung on a silver chain. She picked it out of the box and examined it carefully. That was when she noticed a bracelet was on the box too.

It had a leather strap and a silver pendant that had an engraved message on it: _**Believe in yourself and the magic will happen.**_

"He listened." She mumbled. Ginny remembered the letter the sent Bill when she was back at school. No one would speak to her. Just stare and laugh. The letter was clear in her mind.

_Dear Bill,_

_Life sucks! I want to come home. I want to be around the people that love me. Well who __did__ love me. No one will speak to me. I miss everyone. Even Percy!_

_I suck at all these subjects. Weeks of spending time with Hermione while she taught me the basics that a muggle my age learns hasn't paid off. The only thing I'm good at is staying alone in my dorm or sneaking into the PE hall to dance._

_Please Bill, convince mum to let me come home. Professor Lupin can tutor me when he's not out with the OOTP. Or 'Mione when she's not off with Ron. _

_I don't know why I'm even writing. I doubt I'll even get a reply. No one else has replied. Not even mom or dad. Or Harry! Bill please send me an owl with at least a tiny bit of information back at the Burrow. _

_Even if it's about what mom cooked for dinner._

_Your little sister, _

_Ginny._

_X x x_

_Ps. I miss you loads._

Ginny cried silently as she put on the pieces of jewellery her brother had gotten her. She shouldn't be getting these now. She should be getting these in a few weeks when Bill and Fleur panned on visiting her.

"It's not fair. Life is not fair. This war is not fair!" She screamed loudly until her throat was raw. She clutched the necklace as she broke down in tears.

Downstairs everyone stopped what they were doing to look up at the ceiling. "She opened the box." Fleur mumbled slowly.

After a long, awkward silence it was broken by Charlie. "What was in the box Fleur?" He asked curiously. He was upset about the death of Bill but more so of the pain his younger sister was going through.

"A necklace and a bracelet Bill bought them a few weeks ago." She said looking at Charlie. "The bracelet had a message on it…" She said trailing off.

"What was the message Fleur?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"**Believe in yourself and the magic will happen**." She whispered.

Everyone sighed softly at that.

"Why that message?" George asked frowning.

"Ginny sent us a letter a few weeks back. Just after she got sent to that school, she was upset. No one spoke to her. Just ignored her or stared. She missed everyone. Her family and friends. She thought you stopped loving her because you sent her away." Fleur said clearing her throat.

"She wanted a reply. Anything. But she never got anything off you. Any of you. She only wanted information. She didn't care what it was." She said looking around the room.

"She even asked what you were cooking, Molly." Fleur said looking at Mrs Weasley. "And you Harry. She still loved you even though you broke her heart breaking up with her" Fleur said turning to Harry.

Oliver, who was leaning up against the kitchen counter quietly felt a knot in his stomach. 'There it is again. What is wrong with me' He thought

"Don't you see what ignoring her was doing? Ginny was a ticking time bomb waiting to explode by being excluded by her family!" Fleur exclaimed.

"She still loved you guys even if your shunned her. And guess what. She's exploded. She's so emotional she doesn't know what's right or left!" Fleur finished before standing up.

"I'm going home to get some of Bills things I know Ginny would want." She said to everyone before walking into the sitting room to use the floo. From the kitchen you could here a faint cry of 'Shell Cottage' and Fleur was gone.

"What have we done." Mr and Mrs Weasley mumbled to each other.

Harry stood up and ran up the stairs. He was going to speak to Ginny even if it was through a door. Nothing was going to stop him. Not even an emotional red head was going to stop him from spilling his guts.

[**AN: Okay this was another short one. But I knew if I didn't upload another chapter soon Meg, my best friend, would make me a complete hermit if I didn't! Yeah Meg I went there and told everyone you're making me a hermit! :P Review people.]**


	9. Chapter 9

"**Ginny?" Harry said knocking on the door. Well more like thumping. "Answer me Gin. We need to talk." He said loudly.**

"**Go away Harry." She sobbed. "I don't want to talk." She said quietly, but loud enough for Harry to hear.**

**Harry slumped down outside her door. "Gin, I know this is a horrible time. Your going through something I never wanted you to go through." He said through the door. "I'm not leaving until I've told you what I should have told you months ago."**

"**Ginny Weasley I love you. I need you. But I don't want to lose you like you've lost Bill. It's too dangerous and I'd die if something happened to you." Harry said quietly.**

**Ginny sat in a heap by her door. "Harry. If you loved me you would have let me know, but instead you let me go at a time I needed you most." She whispered.**

"**Gin…" Harry started but was cut off by Ginny. "If you loved me you would have sent me a letter. If your loved me you would have visited." Ginny mumbled.**

"**If you love me like you say you do. You'll leave me alone.**

**Harry sighed and stood up. His put it forehead on the door. "I love you Ginny even if you don't love me." He mumbled before walking downstairs.**

"**I do love you." She whispered quietly. Knowing it was too late and that he had left.**

**Ginny debated with herself on whether to A)** go after him. **B)** Leave and do as Fleur said, eat food. Or **C)** stay and whither away.

Ginny chose B. Fleur was right; she was wasting away to nothing in the matter of a few days.

Ginny went to her wardrobe and grabbed a dark, emerald green dress like jumper and a pair of black tights. She quickly dressed and brushed her hair.

She knew she was only going down to the kitchen but she had to look at least a bit presentable.

Checking herself over in the mirror she wiped her eyes and fixed the chain Bill got her. She looked down at the bracelet and sighed.

Ginny slowly stepped down the creaking stairs of her home. She stood behind the closed kitchen door for a few minutes listening to the various loud conversations going on behind the door.

One caught her attention in particular. It was Harry speaking. He was whispering in a low voice to someone else. He was close to the door so his words echoed under the door like they were aimed for her.

"I told her I loved her and she told me if I love her, I'd leave her alone." Harry said quietly. "Harry, she just lost her brother and you chose to tell her now. It wasn't the right time." A voice Ginny now recognised to be Remus's. "I know. But I really think I blew it by breaking up with her at Dumbledore's funeral. I only wanted to protect her but by doing that I feel miserable." He mumbled.

"I know you are Harry but remember your doing this for Ginny. You won't make it any better by saying you want to get back together because you figured out you really like her." Remus said.

At that point Ginny chose to walk in. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her. She looked down at the ground and a small blush crept on her pale cheeks. After a few minutes she looked up, everyone was still staring. "D-Do you m-mind if I eat with you guys tonight?" She stuttered looking at her mum and dad with a pained expression.

Mrs Weasley nodded quickly as did many of the order. "Of course dear, come sit between Harry and Charlie. I'll go get you a plate and some food."

Ginny nodded slowly and walked towards the empty seat between her brother and Harry. Charlie seemed happier now that Ginny was making a small bit of communication. Harry shrunk back in his seat.

Ginny looked down at the table. Everyone was staring at her. "Okay. I think Gin has had enough of everyone looking at her. Let her eat in peace guys." Charlie said looking at everyone before smiling at Ginny.

She looked at him and smiled softly. "Thanks." she mumbled. Charlie gave her a one armed hug. "I've missed you Ginny." He mumbled quietly so only she could hear.

"I've missed you too." Ginny said smiling at him. Mrs Weasley came over to Ginny with small a plate of dinner. Ginny smiled at her mother. "Thanks mom." She said before Mrs Weasley went back to her seat beside Mr Weasley. She looked at Ginny through the corner of her eye every so often.

Ginny took small bites of her chicken and potatoes. She looked down at her plate the whole time. She felt a certain pair of eyes staring at her the whole time. Ginny knew who it was but refused to believe herself. She didn't want him to love her. She didn't want anyone to love her.

She turned her head to look at him and he was staring at her and saw it was Harry staring at her. He didn't even look away when she caught him. She sighed and turned back to her food. She finished it quickly and stared at her plate. She turned to Charlie and smiled. "Did I miss much over the past few months?" She asked him. Charlie shook his head. "Not really. Tonks has been pining over Remus." He said grinning.

"Really?!" Ginny asked smiling happily. "I hope they get together. They would be great together. Clumsy and laid back." She said laughing quietly. Charlie stopped smiling and just stared at Ginny.

Ginny stopped laughing and looked at Charlie confused. "W-what?" She asked looking at him. She noticed Fred and George were looking at her too. "You laughed." The three brothers said in unison. Ginny looked at them confused. "Yeah. Am I not supposed to?" She asked confused.

Everyone at the table shook their head. "No!" A number or people shouted. "It's just we haven't heard you laugh since after the ministry incident." Ron said softly from across the table. Ginny looked at everyone and bit her lip. "Oh."

Everyone finished their dinner and the soon people began disappearing from the table. Most going into the sitting room while other chose to go outside. Charlie, Harry, Ron, Hermione and some of the Order chose to stay at the table. Ginny looked around and noticed something. Since she came downstairs Ginny hasn't seen Oliver. "Charlie?" She said turning to him.

"Where's Oliver gone?" She asked curiously. Charlie looked at her and smiled. "He's gone back to the school. Something about some girl breaking her leg and an assistant cheer coach." He said trying to remember Oliver's exact words. "Oh and he said that the spot is always opened for you when you come back." Charlie said grinning.

"So you're going to be a cheerleader?" He asked her. Ginny shrugged. Hermione, Ron and Harry stared at her. "What?" She snapped. "Can't I join something to pass the time while I have to stay at school?" She said standing up and walking outside.

"You guys really did it now." Charlie chuckled to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry sighed and stood up to follow Ginny.

When he walked outside he found her walking out of the gate. Frowning he followed her as she walked up a large hill. Finally she stopped and sat under a large oak tree.

"Ginny?" He called to her. She turned and looked at him. Scowling she turned away.

"I'm sorry. We all are." Harry said walking closer to her. "We shouldn't have stared at you when Charlie mentioned what Oliver said about the spot always open for you. It's just you always came off as more sporty to us." Harry said biting his lip.

"Well you shouldn't have assumed I would just live my life as a no body in school. Sure I not where I want to be but Rancho Carne High School is practically my home now. I've met people who don't know about our world. Don't know about my family history. They treat me like one of them." Ginny said looking at Harry. For once she saw the pain in his eyes.

"Harry…" She started but she couldn't. She didn't know how to say three simple words. She stood up and looked at him like she did when he found her in the PE Hall.

Harry looked at Ginny and smiled slightly. He walked closer to her. "Gin, I love you. I really do. I was such an idiot for leaving you." He said staring down at her.

"Harry, I-I…" She stuttered. She loved him yet she hated him at the same time. She took a deep breath. "I love you too. But I hate you for leaving me at the same time." She said finally. Harry looked at her confused. "You love me but you hate me?" He asked before chuckling. Ginny nodded with a small smile. "It's a love hate thing." She said shrugging.

Harry laughed softly and his eyes lit up slightly. He stared at Ginny and she stared at him. They were quiet for a while before Harry leaned in and kissed her softly.

Ginny kissed him back and pulled away. "Ginny. I'm sorry for being an ass. And I will understand if you say no. But will you please be my girlfriend again? I know that I broke up with you for your own good. But that isn't really helping is it?" He rambled on, fidgeting with his fingers.

Ginny looked at Harry and nodded. "Okay. But only on one condition." She said smiling.

"Anything." Harry said looking at her. "You have to visit me at school. On the weekends and on the days I have off." She said looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"Okay. I'll visit you whenever you want." Harry said grinning. He grabbed Ginny and kissed her softly.

"We should be going back. It's getting dark and mum will be wondering where I am. I mean I did spend most of my time in my room. I really should go down to everyone and show my face." She said stifling a yawn. Harry nodded. "Yeah. Tired?" He asked looking at her as she fought off another yawn.

Ginny laughed. "Just a little." She said. As she walked Harry grabbed her hand and kissed her one more time before they both walked hand in hand back to the Burrow.

**[A/N: I noticed I haven't talked about Oliver much in the past chapters so I'm going to write a bit about him now.]**

Oliver sat in his office looking over papers and other things. He occasionally looked through the window that over-looked the PE Hall. Down below the Cheerleaders were practicing since the field outside was occupied with the footballers.

He stood up and walked over to the window. With the squad was the assistant coach.

She was tall with long brown hair. She was athletic which showed with her slim body. She was tanned and had bubbly brown eyes.

Oliver stood up and walked out of his office and towards the PE Hall. Upon opening the door he heard someone shouting orders of "Back handspring, Front handspring and Back handspring." Oliver followed the voice and it landed on the assistant coach. He couldn't believe her of all people was here as his assistant.

"Hello Oliver!" She said happily. Oliver nodded. "Hello Katie." He replied politely, still forgetting what her name was. Oliver was brought out of his thought by someone calling his name.

"Oliver!" Rose called to him. Oliver sighed loudly. Rose, in Oliver's opinion, was as one could put it, a bimbo. Everything that came out of her mouth would make no sense. Her brain matched her blonde hair without a doubt. [**AN: Sorry to any blonde people out there.]**

"Hello Rose." He said blankly. She smiled brightly at him. "Where have you been? We missed you at practice. Did you go to your funeral?" She asked him in a cheerful tone. Oliver shook his head. "No. Bill's funeral is tomorrow. I was away with Miss Weasley." He said and smiled slightly when Rose walked away from him.

Katie walked over to him with a cheerful smile. "The team look ready for the next game." She said happily. "Yes they do." Oliver replied looking at the team do some stretches.

"Okay. Taylor! What have I told you about jumping at Ali while she is stretching? I am not in the mood for having her out for a week with muscle strain again!" Oliver said as calm as possible but his temper was steadily rising.

"Sorry Oliver." Taylor called over to him. Oliver shook his head slightly and called everyone over.

"Okay, before any of you ask I've already got Jenna's spot filled since she'll be out for a while." Oliver said causing everyone to raise their eyebrow.

"Who is it?" Jake asked. Jake was tall and well built. He had black hair that was always spiked. He was tanned and had brown eyes.

"Ginny Weasley." Oliver said with a smile. Katie stared at Oliver shocked. She knew Ginny Weasley. "Isn't that the new girl? The red head who dances?" Zack said with a grin.

"She's hot!" Nearly all of the male squad said with grins. They either wolf whistled or high-five each other.

"Okay enough about Ginny. I want you guys to start with last week's routine." Oliver said looking around at everyone.

"We'll start a new one once I return on Monday. Practice on Saturday and Sunday are called off so be thankful I will be away." Oliver said with a sigh.

"Rose? Show Katie the steps." Oliver said before beginning to walk away. He was about to walk out the door before Katie grabbed his hand. "Oliver? Is Ginny Weasley really here? As in Fred and George's little sister?" Katie asked with a small smile. Oliver nodded his head. "Yeah. She arrived at the start of the year. Things were getting too rough back home with the war so Mr and Mrs Weasley sent her here." Oliver said quickly. "Oh. Where is she now?" Katie asked. "She's back home. Bill died during an attack on Hogsmeade. The Funeral's tomorrow." Oliver said sadly. "Oh. Please give my condolences to Fred and George and the rest of the Weasleys." Katie said before turning on her heal and walking back to the team.

Oliver walked into his office and went to the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of floo powder he walked to the fireplace and said "The Burrow" And he was gone.

Oliver stepped out of the fireplace to see Ron and Hermione sitting comfortably in a chair across from the fire. Hermione jumped slightly. "Hello Oliver." She said with a bright smile. Ron smiled at him too.

"Hey guys." Oliver said returning the smile. "Is it true?" Ron asked after a moment of silence. "Is what true?" Oliver asked with a small frown.

"Is Ginny actually joining the cheerleading team?" Hermione asked with a grin. Oliver laughed slightly and nodded. "Yeah. She's actually quite good at dancing. She might actually teach some of the girls to dance." Oliver said running his hand through his hair.

"That's good." Ron said. "At least she's making friends." Oliver nodded. "Yeah. Jake and Zack seem pleased she's joining too."

"Jake and Zack? Are they on the team?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, it's a mixed team. Boys and girls." Oliver said.

"Oh. They better be gay!" Ron said quickly. Hermione slapped him across the back of the head. "Ronald. Just because there is boys on the team doesn't make them gay." Hermione snapped at him. Ron just nodded rubbing his head. "I only asked because I'm not having some stranger feel my sister up." He huffed. Oliver laughed. "Don't worry wrong. They won't feel Ginny up." Oliver said before walking out of the room and into the kitchen.

Oliver stopped suddenly. Sitting in the kitchen was Ginny. She was smiling and laughing. Then he saw Harry with his arms around Ginny. His stomach went all funny again. _There it is again_ He thought to himself. He cleared his throat.

Everyone in the room turned to look at him. "Hey Oliver. Did you get the assistant coach thing sorted?" Charlie asked with a smile. He motioned for Oliver to sit down with them. Oliver nodded and sat down.

"Yeah. You'll never guess who it is though." He said with a grin. Everyone at the table shook their head. "Katie Bell." Fred and George started laughing. "Trust her to show up where Oliver is." Fred said grinning.

"Leave him alone guys." Ginny said looking at Fred and George whilst shaking her head. She turned to Oliver and smiled. "So Katie's at the school too. That's good." She said smiling. She put her head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry smiled. "Yeah it is. I might even see her when I go back with Ginny for the day on Wednesday." Harry said to Oliver.

Oliver frowned. "Wednesday?" He asked. "Yeah. We have no classes on Wednesday. Something about a board meeting." Ginny said with a smile.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that meeting. Thanks for the reminder Gin." Oliver said with a small smile. His stomach still had that queasy feeling.

Mrs Weasley walked into the room shortly after Oliver did. "Oh hello Oliver. Did you sort out whatever you had to sort out at the school?" She asked kindly. Oliver nodded. "Yes I did Mrs Weasley." He replied.

"Good. You'll be rooming with Fred and George at their apartment." Mrs Weasley said. Oliver shook his head. "Oh no that's okay Mrs Weasley. I can floo back here tomorrow morning from my house." Oliver said kindly.

Mrs Weasley shook her head. "Oh no dear. It's alright if you stay with the twins." She said quickly. Oliver sighed. There was no way he was getting out of this. "Okay Mr Weasley." He said.

Fred and George grinned. "Well I think we should leave. It's getting late and everyone should get some sleep for tomorrow." Fred said quietly. Everyone at the table nodded in agreement.

Oliver stood up as did Fred and George. They all walked outside to disapperate back to Fred and George's apartment. Everyone in the kitchen was silent before Ginny stood up. "I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you all in the morning." She mumbled before she too left. Soon everyone else followed suit.

[Long and over waited chapter…Promise to have another one us as soon as possible. Review people!!]


End file.
